The WrestleMania Main Event Challenge: Who Wants It
by sharplikerazor
Summary: What happens when 32 WWE wrestlers who are chosen from the roster to compete in the reality-based challenge "Who Wants It". This challenge will determine who will main event future WrestleMania main events. The 32 participants(16 males, 16 females) are chosen to live in a mansion at Connecticut. Each week they will go through different challenges and eliminations. Only 1 will win.
1. Who Wants It

**The WrestleMania Main Event Challenge: Who Wants It**

Intro:

It was a sunny day in Connecticut, birds were chirping and life was fine. There was a bulky man in a suit standing in front of this luxurious and beautiful mansion. He was smiling and staring into the distance while pacing around. He stopped and looked dead center at the camera that was following him.

"1985… the first WrestleMania happened. Since then we saw incredible moments, that left fans happy and sad. Whether it was Shawn Michaels achieving his boyhood dream, Austin shaking hands with Satan or it was Seth Rollins cashing in his Money in The Bank briefcase to become the world heavyweight champion". He started the monologue with passion.

"Now it's time to build the future" he pointed to the mansion and continued "in that mansion, there will be 32 contestants living for weeks. Every week, there will be a challenge held in different locations, and every week there will be an elimination. Here's the interesting part, the contestants are not all males. Yes, you heard that right. There will be 16 males and 16 females and there will be 1 winner from each gender. They will each earn themselves a guaranteed main event spot in WrestleMania 35 and WrestleMania 36. This challenge will separate those who are ready from those who aren't. Now all of you at home might wonder why WWE chose me to be the host of this challenge? Well, the thing is, cuz I'm the fucking game! The cerebral assassin, the king of kings! And I've main evented WrestleMania only about 7 times! With that said, I'm Triple H and this is Who Wants It". He finished his monologue with passion. Cue "It's all about the game" Playing.

Note: Each Contestant would arrive in a corporate car and would get a VC (voice confession) intro bio of themselves.

After a couple of minutes, the first car arrived and a gigantic beast stepped out and stepped in front of Triple H.

 **VC**

Braun: I'm the monster among men, Braun Strowman and I will win this challenge and main event WrestleMania after I cause destruction and dominance in this show.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a man with designer clothes and sunglasses with a stupid grin stepped out.

 **VC**

Miz: I'm the most must-see superstar in the WWE history and I've produced Hollywood blockbuster movies. I have main evented WrestleMania before and defeated John Cena and I will go to headline WrestleMania once again. Who can sit here and say that? I can because I'm The Miz and I'm Awwwwwwesoooooome!

*points to the camera while maintaining that stupid grin*

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and this time it was a woman with an orange hair wearing goggles stepping out.

 **VC**

Becky: Hi, I'm the Irish Fighter, the lass kicker and most importantly the future WrestleMania main eventer. Me headlining WrestleMania will be _bexecellent._

*cameraman behind the camera looks up at Becky and shakes his head at the pun*

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a man with curly hair with a trombone stepped out.

 **VC**

Xavier: My name is Xavier Woods, I'm from the New Day. I have my own YouTube gaming channel with over a million subscribers named UpUpDownDown. And I can play the trombone really well.

*plays O Fortuna with the trombone*

Producer: please stop that.

Xavier: ok.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a woman stepped out and moonwalked her way to the front of the mansion to Triple H.

 **VC**

Carmella: I'm Carmella from Staten Island and I'm Fabulous. I will main event WrestleMania cuz I'm a mean ass girl from New York… Capeesh?!

Another car arrived and a woman with sunglasses who gave out mean vibes stepped out.

 **VC**

Emma: I'm Emma and I'm a pioneer in the women's division. I have been overlooked for way too long and this is my opportunity to show why I deserve to be the main event of WrestleMania.

 **End of VC**

Out of the next car was a man with long hair jumping out of the top window and rolling on the ground.

 **VC**

Seth: I'm the Architect, the Kingslayer and the only man who cashed his Money in The Briefcase at WrestleMania to win the World Heavyweight title. I will curb stomp my way to WrestleMania because I'm 100 percent certain that no one is better me and can put on an amazing performance on the biggest stage like me.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a blond woman wearing pink and black stepped out.

 **VC**

Natalya: I'm Natalya Neidhart and I'm the wrestling guru of this company. I will not only continue the hart legacy and main event WrestleMania, I will outshine anybody who ever main evented the show, including Bret Hart,

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and this time it was a couple stepping out.

 **VC**

Lana: I'm Lana, wife of Rusev. Me and my husband will main event WrestleMania 35 and 36 which hopefully are held at Sofia and Moscow. We will CRUSH our unworthy opponents!

Rusev: I'm the Bulgarian Brute Rusev and I will main event WrestleMania on Rusev Day and be immortalized as the most crushing wrestler ever. MACHKA RUSEV DAY!

 **End of VC**

A car arrived and a man with dreadlocks with a huge smile on his face jumped out.

 **VC**

Kofi: I'm Kofi Kingston and I'm from the New Day. I will main event WrestleMania with my brothers in my corner chanting my name BAAAAAAYYYYBYYYYY.

*Kofi does the New Day claps. *

Kofi: Kofi Rocks, Kofi Rocks, Kofi Ro-

Producer: please stop.

Kofi: ok.

 **End of VC**

A car arrived and a tall man covered in tattoos stepped out.

 **VC**

Baron: I'm Baron Corbin and I'm a lone wolf. I'm here to win the challenge and main event WrestleMania. I won't create friends nor enemies because I only do this for myself and myself only.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a woman with Gold sunglasses, chain and rings stepped out and twirled her hips.

 **VC**

Sasha: I'm the Boss, Sasha Banks. Every week you see me on your TV screen being the best Women wrestler in the WWE. Now you gonna see me be the best Women contests on this show and the best wrestler to main event WrestleMania. Bank on that.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a man skipped out of the car and ran to Triple H and the other contestants.

 **VC**

Sami: Hello, I'm Sami Zayn and I'm from Montreal. Before I start saying why I'm the right choice to be the main event of WrestleMania, let me ask you a question. What is WrestleMania? Why do we perform at WrestleMania? What is the deeper meaning of being the last match on the show? Why are we even buy-?

 **End of VC**

After Sami's philosophical confession was cut by the sane producer, another car pulled up to the mansion and a girl with a fur coat stepped out and shook her hips walking to Triple H

 **VC**

Alicia: I'm Alicia Fox and you call me foxy. I have quite the temper and might be unpredictable, but I'll assure you I will win this challenge with absolute composure.

 **End of VC**

Another car pulled up to the house and a man in a sweaty tank top, dirty jeans and messed up hair stepped out.

 **VC**

Dean: I'm Dean Ambrose and I will win.

Producer: Can you please make it more detailed and interesting.

Dean: I'm Dean Ambrose and I will win the challenge.

Producer: Maybe give little more background and context about yourself as well.

Dean: I'm Dean Ambrose, I like Fish and Cheese and I listen to Fozzy and I will win the challenge.

Producer: good enough.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and two people stepped out. Once again it was another couple as well.

 **VC**

Nikki: I'm Nikki Bella, I'm fearless. I have a channel on YouTube called "The Bella Twins". I carry the channel because my sister's videos are boring as fuck. I'm the longest reigning Divas Champ in history and I will be the longest reigning participant in this challenge.

John: I'm John Cena. I have main evented WrestleMania 5 times and I will do it for the 6th time. I will win this challenge with Hustle, loyalty, and Respect. John Cena, recognize.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a woman with a light up outfit stepped out dancing.

 **VC**

Naomi: I'm the amazing Naomi. I'm one of the most athletic performers on the WWE roster. I got killer abs and sick dance moves. I will win this challenge, go to WrestleMania and in the main event, I will GLOW!

 **End of VC**

Another car pulled up to the house and a Japanese Women with a Green and Pink hair stepped out.

 **VC**

Asuka: My name is Asuka, I will win the challenge.

 **End of VC**

Once again another car arrived and a bulky women stepped out and did a half-cartwheel without using her hands.

 **VC**

Dana: I'm Dana Brooke and I'm from the Titus Brand. I'm also one of the strongest women on the roster. I haven't got my opportunities so far, but I will get it now and be the WrestleMania main event.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a semi-bald man covered in tattoos stepped out and threw his hands up for a pose.

 **VC**

Randy: I'm the Viper, the Apex Predator, and the Legend Killer. I main evented WrestleMania twice before and will do it once more. I'm not predictable at all and I can strike from outta nowhere. If you piss me off enough I will turn into the contestant killer.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a short blond woman who resembled Harley Quinn stepped out.

 **VC**

Alexa: My name is Alexa Bliss and I'm the goddess of the WWE. Don't get fooled by my size, I'm as feisty as anyone and everyone. I will win the challenge and win the future main event of WrestleMania. There is a reason Bliss is in my name.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a large man stepped out. He twerked around and threw cereal boxes and pancakes at the camera crew.

 **VC**

Big E: aaaaaaaaaw Who Wants It. Don't you dare be sour, clap for your first time WrestleMania headliner and feel the power! Its Big E, yes it is!

*Big E started dancing his pecs*

Producer: please stop that.

Big E: ok.

 **End of VC**

Once again, another car pulled up to the house and a man with long black hair stepped out.

 **VC**

AJ: I'm the phenomenal, AJ Styles. I'm the man who will win this challenge. Many call me the best wrestler in this generation, but even the best main evented WrestleMania. I will win this challenge and main event WrestleMania and leave a legacy as one of the greats.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a tall blonde Woman stepped out.

 **VC**

Charlotte: I'm the queen of WWE and the best overall wrestler in the business. As all of you know my dad was the legend Ric Flair. He never main evented WrestleMania, but I will. I will main event WrestleMania to cement myself as not only the best Women wrestler but the greatest performer in this business.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a man with a messed up haircut and a bunch of chains around his neck stepped out. He did the outdated "running man challenge" dance as well.

 **VC**

Enzo: My name is Enzo Amore, I'm a certified G and a bonafide stud and you can't teach that. This right here is the winner of the challenge and the realest guy in the room who will main event WrestleMania. How you doin'.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a gigantic Woman with a mean stare stepped out.

 **VC**

Nia: I'm Nia Jax and I'm the most dominant wrestler in the WWE, yeah you heard that right Braun. I will go onto main eventing WrestleMania by destroying any bitch that steps in my way except maybe Alexa bliss, I will take care of her later.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrived and a chubby man stepped out and instead of closing the door he left it open like an asshole.

 **VC**

Kevin: In case you didn't know, I'm the prizefighter Kevin Owens. I don't know why I even have to tell you this because it's evident, but I will anyway because it won't be reality TV without motivational quotes. I will win the challenge and go on to main event WrestleMania. Hey, by the way, is Sami Zayn in this challenge?

Producer: yes, he is.

Kevin: sweet! , gonna eliminate him first.

 **End of VC**

Another car arrives and a gothic pale woman steps out of the car.

 **VC**

Paige: I'm Paige from England and I will be causing rampaige and will win the challenge to main event WrestleMania. The girls better be afraid to co-exist with me in that mansion because that's my HOUSE!

 **End of VC**

Another car arrives. This is the last women participant. Before she steps out the car she hugs the driver.

 **VC**

Bayley: Hi everyone, I'm Bayley and I'm so excited to be here! However, don't take my kindness for weakness. I will win the challenge and main event WrestleMania!

 **End of VC**

Finally, the last car which the last male competitor and the last contestant was in, arrives. A man with long hair and tattoo sleeves arrives.

 **VC**

Roman: My name is Roman Reigns. I have main evented WrestleMania for the past three years. I will go on to main event WrestleMania once again. I will win this challenge and you can BELIEVE DAT!

 **End of VC**

All the wrestlers gather in front of Triple H and await his remarks.

"Alright everyone, welcome to Who Wants It." He exclaims as everyone claps.

"You already know about the challenges and implication of the show. But you don't know anything about the elimination process". He continued "Every week the worst contestant on a particular challenge, from both genders, will be in the risk of elimination. However, they can save themselves. You see, the thing is, after each challenge you will work together as a group to vote another person that will go against the person who is already at risk."

Upon hearing that some wrestlers were in shock and confusion.

"You see, the thing is, whoever you vote to go against the person at risk, will compete with that person in a wrestling ring in a wrestling match"

Loud groans were heard from the wrestlers.

"Whoever loses the match will be eliminated from the challenge ". he said with a stern demeanor.

"Now everyone, Are You Ready?!"

Everyone yelled "yeah" in somewhat synchronicity.

"It's time to play the game"

Cue "it's all the game" and end of the first episode.


	2. Hard to be friends with Corbin

**Part 2:**  
The wrestlers got into the mansion and they were bewildered by the luxurious scene at sight.  
 **VC**  
Naomi: We get to the house and this place is huge.

AJ: This house can easily swallow my house back in Atlanta.

Dana: This place has everything. Swimming pool, gym. Cigar room, pool table, a bar, outdoor pool, film room... Man after I win this challenge, maybe I will consider saving up to buy this beauty.

Enzo: This house is the perfect man cave for the realest guy in the room if you know what I mean.

 **End of VC**

In an instant, all wrestlers rush to get to their rooms. There are eight rooms in this mansion with 2 bunk beds. The rooms in the house were labeled alphabetically.

Friends and couples immediately tried to room together.

New Day immediately ran to room A and threw their bags in there. They started to twerk around with Xavier playing the trombone until Carmella interrupted them.

"Excuse me, boys, Y'all got a free bed, can I room with you three?" Carmella asked.

"Oooooooh yesssir" Big E yelled with a lot of enthusiasm.

Room B got filled with Charlotte, Becky, AJ , and Naomi.

Room C got filled quickly with Dana, Emma, Natalya , and Alicia Fox.

Room D was occupied by only Dean and Roman until Seth walked in.  
 **VC**

Seth: It's pretty obvious that Dean and Roman have hated me the past couple of years since I ended The Shield. But, I think living with them throughout this

challenge and trying to make it up to them by creating this alliance, will gain their trust and brotherhood back.

 **End of VC**

Seth set his bag on one of the bunks and nodded to Dean and Roman.

"What's up boys?" Seth asked.

Dean ignored his attempt to make conversation and grabbed Seth's bag and threw it out the door.

"you're not gonna stay here, get out," Dean said with a demanding demeanor.

"Ok, I know you guys can't stand me and still don't forgive me for what I did but if you give me just another chance, I will pro-"

"Give you another chance? Man, for a guy who walks around boasting about how smart he is and how he was the brains of the Shield, you're dumb as fuck" Roman

said without any regrets.

"Look here's what's gonna happen, you get the fuck outta here, you go create an alliance with two other snakes as usual and you better watch your back, because

when we vote for who we want to be eliminated, your name just might be on the top of the list" Dean said and turned around to unpack his stuff.

Upon hearing that, Seth felt disappointed and it was visible on his face. He left to find another room.

However, after he left Roman and Dean would quickly found two people who would occupy the room.

 **VC**

Dean: So, after Seth leaves, we become roommates with John and Nikki. Sick replacement!...

I hope you guys know I'm being sarcastic.

 **End of VC**

Upon entering, Roman stops packing his stuff and shares an intense stare down with Cena. It was obvious to both of the guys; they didn't like one another. Roman

felt Cena was jealous of his rise in WWE and tried to deliberately cut him down on the microphone. Cena on the other hand, felt that Roman was a cheap version 2.0

of himself.

"Hey champ, how is it hanging?" Nikki asked Roman trying to diffuse the tension.

"It's all good, how about yourself?"

"Same old, same old. John, come on let's unpack and go fire up the Jacuzzi''

"Wait you're not gonna ask me how I'm doing?" Dean asked actually expecting the small talk.

Nikki just ignored him and tried to unpack her stuff.

Meanwhile in room E while Nia, Alexa, Braun, and Baron were already settled, Baron and Nia were arguing over bunks. Alexa took the bottom bunk and for whatever

reason Braun took the top bunk. With the two bunks left, Baron and Nia couldn't agree with whom would sleep in each of the bunks.

"Look, Baron, I deserve the top bunk because I put my stuff there first"

"Whilst that's true, the logical resolution is for you to sleep on the bottom"

"How's that logical?"

"I have my reasons"

"Well you better reveal your reasons, cuz I'm not moving from the top bunk"

"I rather not say and hurt some feelings here, ok?"

"Then I rather stay on the top bunk, ok?"

"Cuz, you're fat alright?! Happy?"

Nia, Alexa and Braun all turned their heads towards Baron with shock and disgust. Nia must have heard so many people call her fat before, but this was different.

While before it was twitter trolls calling her out, this time it was a WWE wrestler who was, in fact, a former NXT comrade.

"Look, I just don't want the bed to crash while I'm sleeping here, alright?"

Nia was able to keep her composure before but after Corbin said that she got off the bed and tried to charge at him.

 **VC**

Alexa: Normally, I would have no problem with Nia kicking a body shamer's ass, but knowing the rules of the challenge, if you engage in a physical interaction with

someone else and create violence you're gonna get kicked off the show 9 out of 10 times".

Baron: Hey, I call it like I see it.

 **End of VC**

Seeing her friend get furious at Corbin's remarks, Alexa jumped and hugged Nia's legs to restrain her. She knew she couldn't stop Nia with her upper body so she had

to hold her legs instead.

"Let me go, Lexi, let me teach his bitch ass a lesson!"

"Don't do it, Nia. it's not worth it, you're gonna get kicked off the show."

"Man this is dumb I'm outta here," Corbin said as he left the room.

After a couple of seconds, Nia sat down. She was breathing very heavily. Alexa tried to rub her back, but Nia shrugged her back away.

Braun stepped off his bunk and walked towards Nia

"Look, Nia, I don't like to show my soft side here cuz I'm a monster, but if he ever says that to you again, I will beat the shit of out of him and you know that's for

certain". Braun said

"Thanks, Braun". Nia responded.

"Plus, how much of an asshole do you have to be to assume that the bunk is gonna break just because there is a bit more weight on it. I mean look at Alexa, she

doesn't have a problem with me sleeping on the upper bunk, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. "Alexa lied.

 **VC**

Alexa: Truth be told, I'm so afraid to sleep under Braun. The thought of him moving around in the bunk and the possibility of it come crashing down… man, that

would be anything but blissful.

 **End of VC**

Room F got occupied by Kevin, Miz, Rusev, and Lana.

Room G was then occupied by a bunch of best friends and old friends from NXT in Sami, Paige, Sasha, and Bayley.

And then room H was filled with the random dynamic of Seth, Asuka, Enzo, and Randy who couldn't find any other room to stay in.

 **VC**

Seth: So I'm in a room with a someone who talks a lot, someone who doesn't speak English very well, and someone who barely speaks at all. Man, I'ma need to

make up with Dean and Roman because I have no friends here.

 **End of VC**

* * *

Hours after being settled into the rooms, all the wrestlers went down to the bar in the mansion to celebrate with a couple of shots.

Dean stood on to top of the bar with a Vodka bottle in hand to make a toast.

"Hey, I know that some of us hate each other and want to beat one another to win this challenge, I also know that all of us can have fun, so here's it to fun!" Dean

raised his bottle up.

"yessir" Roman shouted while raising his glass while others followed.

All joined in the toast except Baron.

"Man, this shit is stupid." Corbin left without drinking and went down to the gym.

"What's his problem?" Emma asked.

"He really is the "Lone Wolf" I assume". Sami answered.

"Well no shit Sami, that's his nickname," AJ said as the group erupted with laughter.

"I mean I was just assuming he wa-"

"Sami when you assume, you make an ASS out of U and ME" Cena threw the smart ass comment at Sami as the crowd erupted with another loud laugh.

 **VC**

Kevin: Making fun of Sami on the first day? I already I'm starting to like this show already.

 **End of VC**

Even though the group planned to go against one another throughout the challenge, they stayed at the bar for the night, drank and roasted Sami all night. However,

the next morning would be the first challenge and it would be the opposite of fun they had that night.


End file.
